


Never Enough

by BelleRaev



Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dark Kaysanova, Gore, Immortal Murder Husbands, M/M, random bad guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: He’s always preferred the blade to a gun and it’s more than familiarity. He likes it for the personal touch. He doesn’t always get the chance to enjoy the intimacy of it but tonight time was on their side.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1163435#cmt1163435
> 
> In this universe Joe & Nicky are merciless and just a little bit (a lot) into violence and gore.

He’s always preferred the blade to a gun and it’s more than familiarity. He likes it for the personal touch. He doesn’t always get the chance to enjoy the intimacy of it but tonight time was on their side. He could take the moment to revel in the warm liquid sliding down his hand to his wrist and forearm. 

He has his scimitar up through the guard after puncturing through the abdomen. It’s better this way. He can feel the muscles against the tips of his fingers and if he nudges just a little…

“There, there”

He can push further, work the guard in as well, get it up the hilt so he can feel the smooth tissue on the inside. 

“Shh, shh, shh” 

He hushes the man twisting underneath him, hand clamping further down against his mouth as he releases another muffled scream. 

There’s tears in his eyes, Amazing. He hadn’t been expecting tears. 

“It’ll be over soon” He says splaying his fingers wide, nearly letting go of the hilt to rummage around. It feels like rubber when he squeezes at a piece, but there’s little dips in the tissue. 

Intestines. He thinks smiling again and pushes further in as his prey grows weaker in his struggles, his body going lax against him. 

“Uh uh… not that soon” He twists the blade inside and the body under his hand jerks with a yell as blood starts to seeps out the sides of his mouth.

“Almost done” Joe assures him and nudges further into the abdomen. He can almost get his hand in but it needs a lot of twisting for the widest part and it doesn’t look like his friend will make it through. 

“Shh, shh, shh” He pushes in more forcefully, widening the puncture until it fits and he has it in to the wrist. 

The man beneath him screams, a hard jerk against him before going completely limp. Joe uncovers his mouth and the last of his breath hacks a mouthful of blood that he barely avoids getting in his eyes and instead coated the side of face and neck. 

It isn’t as much fun when they’re not reacting, and so he works on pulling his hand through with the blade. The body beneath him ends up torn clavicle to abdomen in doing so as he decided the time for finesse has passed. 

His hand is bloody and warm and dripping as the body slumps to the ground lacking the grace of the living. 

“Yusuf” 

He turns to the direction of the voice and his vision is overwhelmed with blue eyes holding back a storm before he’s seeing nothing as soft lips presses against his own. 

It’s a hard kiss. Forceful, as if he’d ever resist his Nicolo, and full of teeth as Nicky bites more than he kisses until there is tongue pushing inside of his mouth and he meets it with just as much fury and wild abandonment. 

“Yusuf” Nicolo pulls away for a second to suck the other’s bottom lip into his mouth and gnash down hard until blood starts to pool.

Joe can’t help the way he moans at that as Nicky’s tongue invade his mouth again this time with the added taste of blood sliding between them. 

“Was that too much for you habibi?” he asks with laughter in his tone as Nicky drags his mouth to the blood stained neck and worked on sucking it clean and biting down to bruise. 

“If it’s too much, next time you’ll have to wait outside…” His words trails off into a deep groan as Nicky’s teeth sink into the thick cord of his jugular. 

“Nicolo” he breathes and pulls his Nicolo against him to press him into the wall. 

It takes some maneuvering around the expired body on the floor to get close enough but then they are and Joe’s dragging his bloodied hand into Nicky’s hair, scimitar long forgotten to the floor, to pull his head up so he could lick inside his mouth again. His turn to bite and make bleed this time. 

There’s something spoken again his tongue, it might be his name again but it’s ignored in favor of getting in as deep into his Nicolo as he could while the other man make work of the getting the cargos open to wrap deadly fingers around his hard member. 

Joe abandons smearing blood into Nicky’s hair to slide the hand down his chest and to his belt but it doesn’t get far as Nicky’s grabs it and spreads his tongue against the palm before sliding the middle fingers in his mouth and sucking like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

“Nicky.” Joe is lost. His head bangs back against the wall and his eyes closes because it’s too much to take. Between his bloody hand fucking in between Nicky’s perfect cupid’s bow lips and the hand working quickly along his shaft, he doesn’t last at all. 

After, when he’s spent and sated and loving the feel of Nicolo softening inside of him and his hard body weighing him down, he remembers that he did in fact bring lube this time and no “Spit and blood is still not a good substitute Nicolo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
